Queen of Hearts
by LaDemon
Summary: The enchanting and beautiful Miyu Yamano seems too good to be true. But Miyu isn't the perfect woman all men dream of for her entrancing personality is just a con for money. A con that never fails. I updated! Wooooh!
1. Many shades of Miyu

Queen of Hearts  
  
This is a completely different take on Miyu than what I usually type about. It's a bit strange but I'm giving it a shot. This is set in modern day Tokyo. However, the currency used shall be dollars seeing as I'm not good at converting yen. Miyu is a con artist that enraptures men's hearts, steals their money and hastily exits their lives before getting tied up in a real relationship. SHE IS NOT A SLUT OR A PROSTITUTE! Tell me what you think.  
  
* * *  
  
"Robert... I know you still have feelings for me. yes, I know... but this isn't working. I don't feel ready. It's not you, it's me... I'm really sorry but I don't think we should see each other anymore... yes, I am sorry... Yes, take care. Sorry. Bye." Miyu slammed the phone back down on the receiver and dabbed her forehead. Getting away from their clutches never got any easier, and that Robert was particularly persistent. But Miyu had made that same phone call to many other men and she knew with the correct techniques such as 'it isn't you, it's me' or 'I'm not quite ready for a physical relationship' always got them off the hook.  
  
Miyu tucked a stray strand of her brown hair behind her ear and turned to exit the cramped phone booth. She topped on the street and adjusted herself, straightening her pale white jacket she had twisted in aggravation as Robert had pleaded with her to stay. But pity was not something Miyu felt in a hurry. She reached into her handbag and took out the brooch Robert had bought her. It was a particularly fine piece with gold vines and flowers winding round a large red gem that just had to be at least a full carat ruby. She pressed it back down into the deep depths of her bag and stalked off down the streets. Robert was the type who could easily spare a few thousand on a brooch for a woman he'd only known a couple of weeks. Personally, she had not enjoyed Robert's company. He was a spoilt child to be frank and dull as ditchwater.  
  
Well, she would never have to worry about him again. Starting today she would be free to hunt down another man who had a few thousand dollars at his disposal. The life of the con artist goes on. She stopped outside a promising looking jewellers shop and stepped in through the polished mahogany doors. Inside hundreds of diamonds and precious metals glinted in the sun at Miyu. She wandered casually up to the front desk and placed the brooch on the surface.  
  
"I'm thinking of selling this," she said airily. "How much do you think I would get for it?"  
  
"You want to trade it in?" the counter assistant asked. She studied the brooch with care. "How did you get this?"  
  
"A friend bought it long ago," Miyu answered half truthfully. "She gave it to me but I can't afford to keep it." That was the truth. Money was scarce at times in her profession and Miyu had no real interest in wearing jewellery that's worth could pay off her flat rent for a few months.  
  
"I believe your friend purchased it from here," the assistant remarked. "We're selling these in stock at the moment. We don't do refunds but we do- "  
  
The assistant never finished before Miyu had snatched up the jewel and flown from the shop swearing under her breath. Stuffing the brooch back in her bag she decided to search for a trade-in shop later. As she pushed her way down the busy street her eye caught a poster proclaiming the opening of a hip new bar, the type wealthy aristocrats would go for a leisurely drink after lunch. Miyu saw it more as a fishing pond full of fat loaded fish just ready to be hooked up in her claws. She smiled and wandered along the street following the poster's directions.  
  
The Rirakkusu bar (this word meaning 'relax'... I think) wasn't that crowded seeing as it was early in the morning so Miyu could easily find a seat near the bar. She chose a small fruit drink instead of a cocktail seeing as they came cheaper and she disapproved of getting tipsy after breakfast. Sliding a few dollars across the bar in exchange for her drink she twirled contents casually with the novelty cocktail stick and glanced about. A few men were drinking and laughing loudly in the corner. She overlooked them and scanned for anyone wearing a business suit. It was usually the businessman type that hauled in the cash and tended to dish it straight out again. No one. She tapped her fingers on the counter top irritably and her eye fell on a man few stools away from her buying a large brandy. He had a briefcase.  
  
It was the little details that made up the profession. His hair was slicked back in such a way that only a hairdresser could have managed. A man who kept his hair casually like that had to have a few dimes in his wallet for an irresistible girl. She identified his suit after a few minutes. She couldn't pinpoint the exact make but she did know it was expensive, tailored to fit him with gold cufflinks for a finish. The shoes were a dark leather and shine polished. He even had a gold metal watch. It was a perfect catch. Then as he reached forwards to take his brandy she spotted the gold ring on his ring finger. Bugger. A married man was not a good catch after all, and she wasn't the type to start complicated affairs that always ended up for the worse.  
  
She ground her teeth and searched the room again. She spotted another man leaning against the wall in a long leather coat. She was about to approach him when a young girl flounced in through the door, took him by the arm and seated themselves a few tables away. Miyu promptly sat down.  
  
Why were men so hard to come by in this city? Robert had been a find, even though he was about as interesting as a whiteboard. She remembered what her flatmate, Chisato had told her. "It's good in a way if you don't find them romantic or interesting, or else you'd find it very hard to leave them." She was right, of course. Chisato was like Miyu's teacher in some cases always with useful titbits of information. At other times she was Miyu's little loving sister and full time nuisance. It was a con artist's code, never fall in love. But still, sometimes all the switching men got boring and she often wanted to go one step further than just robbing him of his jewels. In her heart, Miyu wasn't the romantic type. She wasn't a lot of things she pretended to be. Only herself and Chisato knew what the real Miyu was like. To everyone else she was their version of a dream woman.  
  
Suddenly she looked up. There was a man sitting alone in the corner in a long black coat drinking a mug of beer and reading over some papers. No ring, expensive coat and... she dreaded to think this, but devilishly handsome. With soft aqua hair falling over a smooth composed face and crimson eyes darting over the lines Miyu was surprised that he didn't have at least several women sitting round him. She did spot a group of women giggling in the corner and glancing at the man. They obviously weren't worried about sharing.  
  
"He's mine," Miyu muttered and slipped off her stool. The women flashed her dangerous looks as she seated herself near the man. He glanced up at her but she pretended not to notice. She held up her hand and a waitress hurried to the table. "One fruit juice, please," she asked.  
  
"Is that all?" the waitress replied on cue.  
  
"Yes. I don't believe in alcohol or caffeine after breakfast. I may do something foolish." She smiled as the waitress left with a confused expression. Miyu then delved into her bag brought out the brooch, which she examined. She had traded in jewellery before and by her standards this was worth at least $1000. She a faint laugh from behind.  
  
"No alcohol or caffeine in the morning. How very sensible." She turned to see the man looking up from his papers, smiling. "But what foolish things would you do if you broke your routine?"  
  
Oh, Miyu thought, a clever man. Well, let's see how he could size up to her quick tongue.  
  
"I wouldn't know. I've never broken it." She pretended to go back to examining her brooch but secretly she was glad that a conversation had started. The trick to not looking too suspicious was act uninterested. Men apparently couldn't resist that.  
  
"You must be very disciplined with yourself," the man continued. "What is your line of work?"  
  
"Why should I tell you that when you don't even know my name?" Miyu asked, not looking up. The man tried to catch her glance.  
  
"Then what pray is your name?"  
  
"Miyu Yamano. May I know yours?"  
  
"Larva, Larva Shin." Miyu smiled and put her brooch away.  
  
"Larva, what a fine name," she commented pleasantly turning to face him. She found it quite hard to keep focussed on his beautiful face without feeling a burning sensation in her cheeks. But Miyu was a professional con artist so she managed to hold his gaze. "What do you do for a living?"  
  
"I'm an archaeologist," Larva replied. Miyu looked up interestedly. She barely believed her ears. A handsome, single man with an interesting job and the conversation was going along quite nicely. There was a downside. In order to keep the conversation flowing Miyu would have to research a bit on archaeology. She had encountered a historian before by the name of Henry and it was tiring trying to keep up with his mental capacity, but she had managed it.  
  
"Ah, how interesting," she said quickly, realising she hadn't replied. "Do tell me, what era do you research?"  
  
"Ancient Egypt mostly, but I have a fascination for the Trojans."  
  
"Troy," Miyu nodded. "A mysterious yet astonishing era. Do tell me what aspect you're researching."  
  
"Well, it's mostly the gods, such as Hera and Zeus, but I'm also doing a file on the daily lives of the inhabitants of Troy."  
  
"I would like to see that file," Miyu smiled, hoping that Larva would notice the subtle hint to arrange another meeting date.  
  
"Then I will show it to you when it's finished. Tell me, what do you do for a living?" There it was, the killer question. Miyu however always used the same effective answer.  
  
"I write articles for magazines. I'm new in the business so I haven't had time to publish any of my work yet, but I was thinking, Troy is such a fascinating subject and I could do an article on your research for some historical magazine." She smiled imploringly, deliberately looking hopeful.  
  
Larva was considering it. "A magazine writer? Hmm, I would like my work to be more recognised." He smiled down at Miyu. "So when shall we meet?"  
  
Miyu tried to hide her ecstatic grin. "Are you free on Wednesday?" Larva nodded. "We could meet at Hiruyasumi Café (a word meaning lunch break, or noon break) for a coffee and I could take notes."  
  
"Sounds fine by me," Larva agreed getting up. He wrapped his coat around himself and turned to the door. "I will see you on Wednesday, Miyu Yamano." He left through the double door. Miyu now grinned openly as he left. She turned to the waitress who was currently clearing the table.  
  
"May I borrow your phone?" she asked. "It's a local call." The waitress nodded and pointed in the direction of a phone on the bar counter. Miyu sauntered over and dialled Chisato's office number. She waited as the phone rang and Chisato promptly picked up at the other end.  
  
"Hello? Fujitsu Computers. How may I help you?"  
  
"Hi, Chisato?" There was a pause at the other end of the phone.  
  
"Miyu?" Another pause. "I'm working!" Chisato snapped. "And you can't loan any more money off me. You're already $50 in debt. Miyu, why don't you get a real job? Well, what do you want?"  
  
"Chisato," Miyu murmured after Chisato had finished her daily rant. "Will you be passing the library on the way home?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"I want you to loan out a book on Ancient Egypt and the Trojans." There was a shocked silence. Miyu drummed her fingers on the counter, waiting for Chisato to recover herself.  
  
"Why?" Chisato asked suspiciously. "You've never wanted ancient history books before. Wait, is a new man?"  
  
"Yes, an archaeologist."  
  
"Oh," Chisato laughed shrilly on the other end. "Well, is he handsome?"  
  
"Er..."  
  
"He is!" Miyu could just imagine Chisato smiling triumphantly. "Well, Miyu. You found yourself a handsome archaeologist. Does he have a dishy work colleague for me?"  
  
"Chisato!" Miyu pretended to sound shocked. "You're a secretary! I thought you disapproved of conning men."  
  
"I do," Chisato replied innocently. "But whoever said I wanted to con this fine little man of yours."  
  
"Chisato, I only just met him! Things could go wrong-"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous! You never fail, Miyu. You're the best. I have to go or else my boss will fire me. The usual. Ja ne!" She hung up. Miyu slowly put the phone down and shook her head. She looked down at her watch. If she caught a cab then she'd be just in time for the six o' clock news but her money was short so she would just walk and miss it instead.  
  
* * *  
  
Hiruyasumi Café was quiet. It was hard to get tables at the weekend but on a Wednesday morning Miyu was able to find a nice secluded table without much difficulty. She ordered the usual fruit juice and waited, burying herself in a Trojan history book. It was interesting enough. Chisato had been tempted to buy her a big heavy volume with small font writing but had had a change of heart and bought her a modern version instead. She was just going over the section about religion and legends in Troy when a figure loomed over her, pushing her book down. She started as she looked up at Larva.  
  
"A bit of before hand reading?"  
  
"No," Miyu shut the book hastily, nearly catching his fingers. "You inspired me. So tell me, what inspired you to start working at archaeology?" She took a notebook from her bag and began scribbling down what Larva said. After a while she had switched off and all his words moulded together and she wasn't even sure what she was writing. She couldn't concentrate. Larva talked to smoothly and reassuringly that Miyu just enjoyed listening to his voice, no matter what came out. She felt Larva put his hand on hers.  
  
"You're not listening," he murmured as she turned a shade of crimson. "I believe the atmosphere in here is too cramped. Let's go back to my flat and..."  
  
"No," Miyu interrupted instantly aware again. "Let's go to mine. It's very near."  
  
"Very well," Larva got up. Miyu left a tip on the table and followed him out, trying not to walk with a little skip in her step.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm sorry, it's a bit of a tip," Miyu explained as she rammed her shoulder into the door. Miyu's block of flats were known for stiff doors. She rattled the key some more and heaved her shoulder against the door again. "Dammit!" She threw a fist at the door and achieved nothing more than a sore knuckle.  
  
"Allow me," Larva said gently moving her out the way. In one smooth motion he kicked the door open. It flew open with such a force that the brass handle bounced off the wall. Miyu sighed in relief and walked inside. She feared they'd have to do the interview in the corridor.  
  
The first room of the flat was divided in half. One half was tiled representing the kitchen and the other carpeted as the living room space. Miyu wasn't lying when she said the place was a tip. The kitchen appliances were littered with yoghurt pots and banana skins and left over plates of spaghetti. The living room sofas were squashed with the cushions jammed into the sides and old newspapers and magazines covered the floor and three cans of cola were balanced precariously on top of the TV.  
  
"My flatmate's a bit messy," Miyu apologised, blushing as Larva moved a few papers and crisp packets so he could sit down. She perched on the opposite sofa. "Do you want any drinks?" She saw Larva glance at the cola bottles on the TV.  
  
"I won't risk it." She laughed, knowing how he felt. She took out her notepad again but Larva didn't seem to be interested in doing the interview at the moment. "I'm surprised you live here. When I saw you take out that jewelled brooch I instantly assumed you'd live somewhere large and fancy."  
  
Miyu seemed a bit put out like this, but she decided to take it humorously. "Not posh enough, Mr Shin?"  
  
"I didn't mean it like-"  
  
"I know," she smiled friendlily. She found his occasional apologies sweet, the way he worried in case he had insulted her. "Chisato and I share the flat because we're outdoor people anyway. The only times we spend inside are in the early mornings and late evenings. We're out the rest of the time so we supposed we didn't need a big flat. And this place is a sty." She smiled gestured to her notepad. "Shall we continue?"  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
"Really?... Interesting..." A great deal had been jotted down in the short amount of time. Unlike many of the men Miyu supposedly interviewed, each of Larva's words fascinated her and he spoke as though just knowing what she wanted to hear. "So, tell me more of the battle of-"  
  
She was cut short as the door gave a shudder and someone swore outside. Miyu sat up and looked round, alarmed.  
  
"Chisato!" she hissed between clenched teeth. That girl really could pick moments to enter. The door shuddered again and Chisato yelped. Miyu could imagine her clutching her elbow. There was another crash as Chisato flung her entire weight against the door, except this time it bounced off its hinges and Chisato flew into the room, reminding Miyu of a typical slapstick comic strip. With shopping bags full of groceries swinging round her ankles her flatmate staggered to her feet looking simply hilarious. Miyu couldn't suppress a snort.  
  
"Hey, Miyu. That bloody door-" She caught sight of Larva who had risen to make her acquaintance. "Why Miyu," she smiled, her eyes twinkling deviously. "I didn't know you brought a friend back."  
  
"It's not what you-" Miyu cried but Larva interrupted her by sweeping across the floor and taking Chisato gently by the hand.  
  
"My name is Larva Shin," She said bending to kiss it. Miyu felt a stab of jealously which she quickly compressed. Chisato had gone the same shade as the tomatoes she'd just bought.  
  
"Why, my name is Chisato," she slurred in a dreamy trance. "Friend of..." she waved her hand in Miyu's direction vaguely. "You know... Miyu." Miyu resisted the want to smack her hand to her forehead and tried to keep a straight face.  
  
"Chisato," she said between clenched teeth. "Do you mind? We are halfway through an interview." She made a cutting throat motion behind Larva's back. Chisato raised her eyebrows. Right on cue she dipped into her shopping bag and pretended to grope about amongst the items. Rising quickly she snapped her fingers in fake frustration.  
  
"Oh darn," she sighed in mock irritation. "I forgot the milk. Be back in a tick." She did a little regal wave and flounced at the door, pausing to wink at Miyu, or was it Larva? She did spoil the carefree effect a little by swearing as she tried to shut the damn stiff door.  
  
Once she had gone Larva commented, "Lovely girl, that one."  
  
"Yes," Miyu muttered. "Lovely." Larva must have noticed her slight annoyance so they hastily returned to the interview.  
  
An hour later...  
  
Miyu slipped her pad into her bag. She had managed to fill half of it up already, refusing to leave even a scrap of information out. They had taken up a good many pages on how the Greeks believed the Gods fitted into the battle of Troy. Larva stretched and leant back comfortably.  
  
"You sure about having no coffee?" Miyu asked.  
  
"No," Larva replied firmly. "I think I better get back to the apartment. Hasn't your friend taken a long time getting that milk? I'm slightly concerned about her." Miyu expression darkened quickly at this. Damn Chisato, she thought angrily. Spoiling her catch! She instantly felt bad for feeling like that and tried to look cheerful. She stepped over a crate of used newspaper and wrenched the door open.  
  
"Goodbye, Larva," she smiled in what she hoped was cute way. "I hope to see you soon. I'll try and get your work published as soon as possible." Larva walked over to the door but paused by Miyu. He looked at her imploringly and softly eased the biro she was holding from her fingers.  
  
"I would like to meet you tomorrow," he said smoothly. Miyu's cheeks heated up again.  
  
"But I've written enough-"  
  
"No, not for the interview. Just a coffee, possibly brunch."  
  
"Brunch!" Miyu giggled. "How terribly fancy! I'm not sure I'd feel at ease."  
  
"Just coffee then." Larva watched her decide. It was an offer she COULDN'T turn down. This con was going so well! Miyu pretended to look indecisive and then hesitantly nodded. Larva beamed. "Excellent. What's your number?"  
  
"082-643-8906," Miyu replied automatically, giving him her mobile phone number in case Chisato answered the home phone when he rang. (I'm not sure if that's a technically correct Japanese number, but it'll do.) Larva noted the number down on the back of his clean pale hand.  
  
"I'll get that on paper before I have a shower tonight," Larva laughed. Miyu quickly tittered too, trying to squash the image of Larva in a shower out of her mind. He walked out into the corridor, coat sweeping behind him, turning one last time to face her.  
  
"Goodnight," Miyu whispered; slipping her hands round the door, ready to close it.  
  
"Goodnight, Miyu Yamano," Larva replied and began to pace away towards the lifts. Miyu shut the door, gracefully. The perfect end to a perfect evening. She tried to shut the door, tried again and eventually rammed her elbow into the wood, causing excruciating pain.  
  
"BOLLOCKS!" Maybe not the perfect end.  
  
* * *  
  
But it's not the end! To Be Continued...  
  
Please review! Every review is like honey to me. Hmm, honey... If you don't like it however, please don't flame me. I get scared of flames. i_i 


	2. Disaster At Every Corner

Queen of Hearts  
  
Chapter 2  
  
New Game  
  
---------  
  
Chisato stirred her coffee, staring into its black depths whilst Miyu threw herself onto the sofa, finding thirty crisp packets and old magazines coming up to meet her. Sitting up again and scraping the garbage off her back she fixed Chisato with a hard stare. Chisato obviously didn't notice.  
  
"Well, I say you found yourself one heck of a man," she grinned into her coffee. "Almost too good for the devious likes of you." Miyu flushed in anger.  
  
"I know you don't approve of what I do as a profession but I won't change it," she snapped back rising rapidly. "And I'll have you know that I hardly ever break their hearts."  
  
"You break their fortunes instead," Chisato muttered.  
  
Ignoring the last comment Miyu continued, "I never get too involved with anyone in case they begin to think we're getting into a long term relationship."  
  
"What about Richard? He rang here twelve times begging for you to come back. I think you stopped his little ticker there, Miyu."  
  
"Richard... was difficult. I mean, we just talked in a friendly manner. He bought me a gift-"  
  
"-Expensive brooch."  
  
"Yeah, and he instantly thinks that I'm ready for marriage. It's absurd. Anyway, we're straying from the point. The point is that I'm a predator of the cunning type and the unfortunate Larva is my prey." She faltered, out of an explanation. Finally she burst out, "Well, if you care so much then why don't you flirt with him. He likes you." The last words were bitter.  
  
"Oh," Chisato looked up as realisation dawned. "Are you jealous?"  
  
"No," Miyu looked down. "Well, I am in the way that you're stealing a golden profitable opportunity here. Chisato," she looked up imploringly, "Just let me do my business and then you can do what you like."  
  
"Me? With Larva?" Chisato laughed. "Don't you worry, girl. I may be the occasional flirt but I'm scared of the whole real relationship thing, kinda like you." Miyu laughed and threw a stained cushion at Chisato.  
  
"Hey! I'm not scared!"  
  
"Coffee!" Chisato cried swinging her precious beverage out the way of the oncoming cushion. Collecting herself she grinned evilly. "Not scared? Then I'll make you a bet. You stay with this Larva and try a relationship then I'll give you..." She reached for her purse and thumbed through the notes. "$2000. An offer you can't refuse."  
  
"$2000?" Miyu spluttered. "It's huge! Chisato, are you nuts? This is at least five months salary. Are you willing to part with that much?"  
  
"If you win," Chisato waggled a finger at her. "However, if you loose, you have to give up your con artist job and try a nice job, like a waitress." Miyu glared at the prospect. She just couldn't see herself in an apron taking people's coat. The image of her slipping her hand into their wallets cropped up in her mind.  
  
"Give up? Never!" She paused. "But of course, I'll win, so it's a deal." She leant forwards and slapped Chisato's hand. "But how can I try a relationship if I don't even like the man?"  
  
"Don't like him?" It was Chisato's turn to glare. "You interview him, find him interesting, arrange a coffee date and get all jealous when he says he likes me? I think you do like him a bit."  
  
Miyu sagged. Sometimes arguing with Chisato was like repeatedly bashing your head against a wall. "Fine, but I have one proposal. During my 'relationship' I am allowed to slip the odd gift out of him here and there."  
  
"I would prefer you not to, but you're going to anyway no matter what I say," Chisato sighed. "Well, it's been an eventful night. The bets on and now I'm going to bed." She rose from the counter where she'd been perched and reached for her dressing gown hanging precariously on the cupboard handle. Slinging it over her shoulders and staggered into her bedroom and slammed the door behind her. Miyu however was not in the least bit weary. How could Chisato be so relaxed after the proposal of a bet like that? She stared into space, thinking about how she could lure this Larva to like her. Well, that wasn't hard. She'd do what she usually did with most men. The difficult bit was getting herself to like him. She continued to ponder into the night until she fell into the sandman's clutches and sank into a doze on the sofa.  
  
* * *  
  
Miyu awoke the next morning with a TV magazine stuck to her forehead. Groaning she heaved herself up onto her elbows, her throat parched and croaked, "Need coffee." She reached out for the remote to turn the TV on to catch the morning news. She clicked the buttons a few times but they seemed not to be working. It was then she realised she had picked up the phone. At that point Miyu decided to get up. She placed the phone back on the receiver and then staggered over to the counter to make some coffee. She didn't need to, Chisato had obviously already awoken and a mug of coffee was left out on the side. Miyu thankfully lifted the coffee to her lips but did not manage to drink for at that moment the phone rang.  
  
She paused as she tried to remember where the phone was, realising she'd only picked it up a few seconds ago. Wading through trash she reached the receiver and pressed the green button.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" She took a sip of coffee.  
  
"Hi, Miyu. This is Larva." Miyu spat all her coffee out. It wasn't that Larva had shocked her, it was just the coffee was ice cold. There was a pause. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes," Miyu croaked. "It was the coffee. Chisato left it nice a cold for me." Sarcasm in the morning. This was not a good sign. "Anyway, Larva, how are you?"  
  
"I'm well. I rang to arrange coffee. I was thinking we should go to the Rirakkusu bar."  
  
"Yeah, that would be great," Miyu replied offhandedly. She was still trying to get over the flavour of the coffee. "Anytime is good for me."  
  
"Excellent, how about ten?" Miyu froze and glanced at her watch. 9:35. Not such a good time but she never said no to an associate. Associate? She was meant to be liking this guy so she could win a bet and she was calling him associate?  
  
"Ten's good," she murmured. "I'll meet you there."  
  
It was like a speeded up movie. Miyu skidded into her bedroom and rummaged through the drawers for underwear and different tops. She spent a split second deciding what to wear and eventually she was dressed. She tackled her hair and teeth as ran out of the front door. The floor had obviously been cleaned, it wasn't sticky as usual. Miyu came to a halt. How did she know the floor wasn't sticky. She glanced down at her feet and realised she wasn't wearing any shoes. Running back to the flat she started to search for socks in her drawers but none could be found. In desperation she searched Chisato's drawers but it seemed her flatmate was also devoid of socks. She scanned the floor to see if anything had turned up under the newspapers of under the sofa cushions. Nothing.  
  
Stamping her foot on the ground Miyu cried in exasperation, "Wonderful! My house has eaten my socks when I need them!"  
  
She glanced into the corner and saw a pair of floral sandals. Usually she never wore sandals, especially not flowery ones but she didn't overly like the prospect of greeting Larva bare foot. Grabbing the sandals and wedging them on her feet she flew from flat once again, spending a second to slam the door shut, fail and try again. Halfway down the stairs she checked her watch. 9:50. Great, she was going to be late. She reached into her bag for her mobile to call Larva to plea but then realised she had left her phone and bag on the bed when she was searching for socks. She was now quite tempted to cry but instead she took a deep breath and thundered back up the four flights of stairs and back into the flat.  
  
30 minutes later...  
  
Miyu walked into the bar and spotted Larva on one of the far tables, being closely observed by a few lonely women. She staggered over, massaging her blistered feet from the bleeding sandals and sat down. Her hair had come undone and she tried to flatten it. Larva gave her a bemused look as a waitress approached the table.  
  
"What'll it be, m'am?" She asked.  
  
"Vodka," Miyu croaked. "I need one strong vodka, no ice."  
  
Larva checked his watch and smiled. "It's still the morning. I thought you believed in no early consummation of alcohol."  
  
"Sometimes coffee isn't quite strong enough," Miyu murmured staring at the table. Her feet hurt so much, she dreaded the aspect of walking home.  
  
"I thought you weren't coming," he commented. "20 minutes late and you only live a few blocks away."  
  
"Don't make me feel worse!" Miyu moaned, sinking lower into her chair.  
  
"What kept you?" Larva leant over to catch her gaze. Miyu looked up apologetically. The day was going so badly!  
  
"Well..." she took a deep breath. "I got out the flat at 9:45 but I realised I wasn't wearing any shoes or socks so I went back to the flat and tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge so I spent some time opening that and then I couldn't find any socks at all and decided to wear these sandals and I left the house again and decided to call you to tell you I was late but I'd left my bag and phone on my bed so I went back up four flights of stairs to get my bag but my phone had run out of battery so I waited for it to charge for a bit but it wasn't going anywhere so I abandoned that idea and came rushing out the flat and tried to catch a bus because I thought it would be quicker but it took forever to come so I gave up and decided to walk but then the bus came and I chased it but I wouldn't stop so I decided to run seeing as I was really late but I got held up in crowds of people and I tried to run the whole way but I'm not used to these sandals and now my feet are very sore and I have no phone and..." she fished into her bag and swallowed. "I've forgotten my purse." Miyu looked up, out of breath and on the verge of tears. "Gomen nasai?"  
  
Larva stared at her for a few seconds then burst out laughing. Miyu's face twisted slightly as his shoulders shook with laughter and his face was a picture. Once he had calmed down he wiped his eyes slightly and said, "Miyu, that has to be the worst morning and I think you should write an article on it in your magazine." Miyu smiled weakly. The waitress handed her a vodka. Larva paid her and though Miyu tried to object he was adamant. Miyu smiled gratefully and downed half the glass in one swallow. She swayed for a moment then smiled.  
  
"It was pretty bad. But life goes on." Larva was still smiling warmly at her and she tried not to grin. "So, Mr Shin... Larva, do you have any relations?"  
  
"I have two brothers, but I was adopted when I was a child but they all feel like family. What about you?" Miyu stirred her vodka with a spoon forlornly.  
  
"I don't know my family, they died when I was very young but living with Chisato completely makes up for it," she added with a grin.  
  
"Still, it must be lonely," Larva commented. His eyes watched her closely as she took another sip of vodka.  
  
"Maybe," Miyu replied quietly. She didn't like discussing the truer elements of her life. "I'll tell you what, Larva, this vodka is going to do terrible things to me so why don't you show me the town?"  
  
"Why not?" Larva said pushing back his chair. He offered a hand to Miyu. She took it obligingly and rose unsteadily to her feet. Larva noticed the red sores around her toes. "Will you be alright walking?" he asked concernedly.  
  
"Probably not but I'll manage," Miyu muttered walking painfully a few steps. She could feel the straps rubbing against her blisters and flinched.  
  
"You could always hitch a lift," Larva commented taking a step towards her.  
  
"Taxi is not the best way to view the town and too expensive. How would I-" She was cut of as Larva placed his hands round her waist and hoisted her over one shoulder.  
  
"What? No!" She gripped his jacket for dear life. "Larva! Put me down! Put the magazine writer down! Larva!" But the next few words were lost as she laughed and giggled as Larva walked out the café. The whole street was staring at them but she didn't care. She could help thinking how ridiculous she looked and that made her laugh harder. Eventually Larva put her down on a bench and sat down beside her. Miyu was still recovering from laughing too much. When she had got her breath back she looked him sharply in the eye and snapped, "Don't you ever do that again!" With that she smiled. "And I got a lovely view of the city from your height."  
  
The day seemed to dance by. The shops seemed to blur together and only Larva stayed in sharp focus. Miyu found herself tripping into fantasies. The day seemed to end all too quickly for her liking. They had skipped shopping, merely talked. Miyu usually disliked conversations for they pried too near her real lifestyle. However, she felt a strange relaxing comfort around Larva and was eager to hear much about him.  
  
"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" he asked as they pressed on down a side street.  
  
"What?" The question caught Miyu by surprise.  
  
"I'm sorry-"  
  
"No, don't be. Well, no... not really."  
  
Larva smiled. "I'm surprised. I thought men would be queuing up for you."  
  
Miyu felt her cheeks reddening so she retaliated humorously. "Oh, did that thought make you feel lucky?" she laughed.  
  
"You consider me more than a friend?" Larva asked mildly.  
  
"I-" Miyu froze, caught completely off guard. "I..."  
  
Larva placed an arm on her shoulder. "Sorry, I believe I've placed you at unease. Forget I asked. I have a habit of doing that." Miyu reached up and her fingers touched his.  
  
"I told you," she said breaking the affectionate moment. "Stop being so apologetic."  
  
There was a sudden crash and a trashcan rolled disdainfully across the alleyway. Miyu and Larva glanced sharply up. "Let's go," Larva muttered. Miyu nodded and turned to leave when there was a shout.  
  
"You!" She recognised the voice and turned slowly.  
  
"Oh god, not you." It was Robert, drunk out of his wits and stinking but still the unmistakable spoilt Robert.  
  
"How... could you?" he slurred waving an accusing finger at her.  
  
"Let's go," Miyu muttered.  
  
"Do you know him?" Larva asked concernedly.  
  
"We're acquaintance," she said hurriedly.  
  
"Running away?" Robert bawled. "Like you did to... me. You're always... running away... from everybody."  
  
"Please, let's go!" Miyu nearly cried. In Robert's current state there was no telling what stupid thing he would say. She gripped Larva's hand and pulled him away.  
  
"Is that... another man... you're tricking?" Robert yelled. Miyu did not look back but her eyes were tingling. "Are you gonna break his... heart too? You're nothing but... a scared little girl!"  
  
"Go away!" Miyu cried as she took off down the alleyway. Larva's hand tried to hold hers but she pulled away and ran, tears streaking her cheeks. She couldn't recall how far or fast she ran. People and neon lights spun past her as she ran to her flat. Running up the stairs of the flat she came to her door. Booting it open she ran into the sitting room. Chisato was slumped on the sofa clicking through each of the channels monotonously.  
  
"Miyu?-" She started as Miyu flew by into her room. The door slammed behind her. Chisato stared after her. Miyu never got flustered or upset like that. Unless... "Oh god! It's happened!" Chisato sighed.  
  
B The next day... B  
  
"Miyu?" Chisato knocked on the door. Miyu had been quiet all night, she hadn't even come out for a morning coffee. There was a long pause.  
  
"Yes?" Finally Miyu's voice came quiet and high, as though she had been crying.  
  
"May I come in?"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Chisato eased the door open. Miyu was curled up on her bed with a large book of The History Of Troy on her lap along with a box of chocolates and a lot of used tissues in the bin. She looked tired. Chisato sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"So..." she began slowly.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Was he not so good after all?" Chisato asked.  
  
"It's not him..." Miyu's lip trembled but she stayed calm. "It's me." Chisato's worst suspicions were aroused.  
  
"Then did you do anything... wrong?" Chisato murmured.  
  
"Yes!" Miyu sobbed. "Why am I like this?"  
  
"Miyu?" Chisato said bluntly. She had to be sure before taking drastic measures. "Are you pregnant?"  
  
Miyu choked and looked up.  
  
"Wha-what?"  
  
"I thought you... you know... accidentally..." She saw Miyu raise an eyebrow. "It could of happened!"  
  
Miyu burst out laughing. She shook her head and smiled weakly. "Chisato, you sure know how to cheer me up."  
  
"Then what's with the severe depression?" Chisato folded her arms indignantly.  
  
"Robert saw me with Larva and... said some stupid stuff."  
  
"Oh," Chisato understood now. "Damn. That must have been upsetting. Had he actually worked out you're a con artist?"  
  
"He must have," Miyu sighed. "And soon Larva will have worked it out."  
  
"Why don't you call him?"  
  
"I don't want to," Miyu slid further under the covers. "I can just see the disappointed look on his face." All the same she reached for her phone and turned it on. She had kept it off all night in fear of Larva ringing her. As the screen flickered to life she stared as the message 'YOU HAVE 23 MISSED CALLS' appeared on her screen. She checked the number and recognised it as Larva's. As Miyu scrolled down each number was the same.  
  
"Well, he obviously wanted to call you," Chisato stated the obvious.  
  
Miyu said nothing but her hands shook. She slammed the phone on the bedside table. "I'm not calling back," she snapped defiantly.  
  
"Then you're giving up the bet already?"  
  
Miyu froze. The bet! She'd clean forgotten! Did she have $1000? Could she still afford to live in the flat with Chisato? The image of her curled up in a cardboard box floated through her mind. She clenched her fist. She wasn't going under without a fight.  
  
"Fine, I'll ring back," she sighed, defeated.  
  
Chisato smiled. "That's the Miyu I know. The one that doesn't give up! Now get out of bed and quit gorging those chocolates! This room is a tip. It's time to get back in line!"  
  
"Chisato," Miyu said dangerously. "Your room isn't exactly spotless..." But Chisato hadn't heard. She was already dialling in Larva's number. Miyu grabbed the phone off her and pressed it to her ear. It rang twice, then she heard someone pick up at the other end.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" Larva asked.  
  
"Hi, it's Miyu," Miyu said quietly. Chisato gripped her hand reassuringly.  
  
"Miyu! Are you alright?" Larva sounded concerned.  
  
"I guess..." Miyu paused, wondering what to say. "That man was..."  
  
"You don't need to explain if you don't want to," Larva reassured her.  
  
"Oh, okay. Well, he was a bastard I used to date anyway," Miyu replied quickly.  
  
"Miyu, wash your mouth out!" Chisato snapped.  
  
"Miyu, is Chisato with you?" Larva asked.  
  
"No!" Miyu cried slapping a hand over Chisato's mouth. She mumbled in protest so Miyu shoved a pillow in her face.  
  
"Hey!" Chisato yelled indignantly.  
  
"Oh for God's sake, Chisato!" Miyu snapped. "Shut up!" She realised Larva was still on the other end of the line. There was a lengthy pause.  
  
"So, how about coffee?" Larva's voice came mildly.  
  
* * *  
  
Okay, another Chapter finally cooked up. Sorry if this wasn't as good as the last. I'm running low on steam, ideas in the pits if you know what I mean. I've got another fic coming, which is chewing up my time.  
  
Anyway, till then! Please review... oh, and Vampire Miyu characters don't belong to me and so on and so forth... 


	3. A Matter Of Honour

Queen of Hearts  
  
A Matter of Honour  
  
* * *  
  
Okay, I am slowly attacking this fic and things are slowly spewing out of my pen... uh, typing fingers and falling onto the page. Sorry about the HUMUNGOUS (is that a word?) wait but I'm either getting mild writer's block or just lazier each day. Anyhoo, not much to say except thanks for the reviews (wow, 22 for two chapters! Is this real? ^_^) and I'll shut up and let you read.  
  
* * *  
  
Miyu twirled the coffee around the mug, watching the black liquid and white milk collide and swirl together in a spinning vortex. It was surprisingly relaxing to watch. As she stared down into the coffee she thought bemusedly, "This is my life, white milk slowly spiralling down into blackness." She paused. She had to be really uncomfortable to have reached the stage of comparing her life to coffee.  
  
Larva was sitting quietly across the table, a placid look on his face as he traced his pen across the page, clearly thinking. She gave a small glance at him and tried to say something but no words could find her lips. She wanted to say something, just kindle the flames of conversation but her mind was blank.  
  
"Um.. You want more coffee?" she asked meekly gesturing towards her empty cup.  
  
Larva looked up, obviously glad she had spoken. "I'm fine," he smiled and closed his book. "And you? Feeling better?"  
  
Miyu stared down at the very uninteresting tabletop. This was not working well. She needed to have the upbeat persona and interesting social reflexes to keep him interested. That was when she would get her pay-in... no wait! She wasn't meant to be thinking like that! She looked up and placed a smile on her face. It wavered slightly and felt very forced.  
  
"I'll tell you what," she said signalling to the waitress. "One more coffee and I'll we'll talk."  
  
* * *  
  
"So, why didn't you tell me?" The question crashed into Miyu like a thirty- foot waves but being practised in hiding her real emotions she didn't even flinch. They were walking along the pavement in the late afternoon. The clouds obscured the sun ever so slightly and a wind had picked up, causing coats to flap and umbrellas to rustle. Miyu had managed to procrastinate and avoid answering by means of two coffees, a tea, a drink of water, a hasty bathroom break, and then a sudden unknown need for fresh air and to stretch her legs. Now she was caught but she'd used her spare time to her benefit to find an answer.  
  
"I... um..." She put on a slightly apprehensive expression that Larva could read however he wished. "I was not very good at dating men and a bit timid around them," she started. Yes, always a good way to start a story and have the listener on your side, become the scared innocent heroine. "But then I met Robert and he seemed so kind and gentle." Innocent virgin gets fooled by seemingly kind villain in disguise. "But as I started to trust him I discovered the real him. He was demanding, easily prone to drink as you saw." She turned away slightly and faked deeply inhaling from bad memories. "A bit of a bastard really," she sighed. Part 2 of the story, loving heroine discovers true nature of villain and the memories still haunt her today.  
  
Larva wore a soft expression and touched her hand softly. "Miyu?" His fingers squeezed hers in a comforting way and Miyu suddenly felt very wretched. She wished she hadn't been born with the ability to convincingly lie. "Miyu, he said you tricked him. Is this true?"  
  
Miyu paused. Oops...  
  
"Um..." she said uneasily and replaced her forlorn face with a slightly guilty expression. "I still feel at fault for it but I just couldn't stand it!" She tensed her fingers. "Robert became steadily worse, relying on me to do chores whilst he kept his drink company. I tried to leave him but he wouldn't let me go. He began escorting me everywhere just in case I ran off. Eventually I told him I had to work night shifts to get an urgent article done and on the third night I left at ten o'clock and just didn't come back." She stared very hard at a poster in the window with the determined expression of someone who was fighting back the painful recollections of the past.  
  
"Miyu." She felt a hand on her shoulder turn her around and suddenly she was pressed against Larva's warm chest. He wrapped his coat around her and held her tight as she closed her eyes peacefully, listening to the gentle rhythm of his heartbeat. The wind sent another icy blast whistling down the street but Miyu could not feel it enclosed in Larva's embrace.  
  
And through all the happy restful thoughts that passed through her mind one rogue stood out: I am so cold-hearted.  
  
* * *  
  
Miyu walked down the street alone musing on the past events. She had leant against Larva and for once in her life felt sure about who she was. The only drawback was that she had lied all the way up to that embrace so it suddenly didn't feel as pure.  
  
She remembered Chisato's words to her,  
  
"You stay with this Larva and try a relationship..."  
  
At this rate, thought Miyu I'm going to be down $2000. How stupid she was to raise a bet of that genre! A bet she couldn't possibly win! It was like betting a tiger to see if he couldn't eat that plump tender antelope wandering slowly around his territory for a week.  
  
Miyu stopped yet again and leant against the wall outside the Rirakkusu bar and tried to steady her train of thoughts. What was wrong with her? She had suddenly felt so tempted to give up. It was this Larva, when she was around him she felt so relaxed that the world could have just drifted by and she wouldn't mind as long as he was around.  
  
She massaged her brow and tried to recollect her thoughts. She really needed to find some way of getting back that money. From her point of view Chisato had practically won already.  
  
She wondered if she should get a coffee to calm her thoughts and was about to push open the door to the Rirakkusu bar when she backtracked. Considering the amount of caffeine she had already managed to drink from procrastinating she either would never sleep again or become an insatiable addict.  
  
She turned away to walk back down the pavement when someone caught her eye. She turned cautiously back to the window and stared through. The person on the other side stared back then beckoned. Miyu pushed the door open once again and walked into the calm atmosphere of the bar.  
  
She looked coldly down on the woman sitting before her and the calm ambiance instantly shattered.  
  
"Hello, Miyu. It's been a while."  
  
"Hello, Reiha."  
  
* * *  
  
"What are you doing in Tokyo, Reiha? Last time I saw you, you were hounding a man in Nagoya."  
  
"Don't sound so bitter about, Miyu," the pale skinned girl smiled and stirred her vodka. "You can't think that you're the only successful con artist around here."  
  
"Reiha! I found that man in Nagoya and it was working well until you showed up!" Miyu's eyes flashed in infuriation of the reminiscence.  
  
"You can't expect me to leave every man you find alone. Besides, if you're a real con artist you could have just lied your way back into his heart."  
  
"Reiha!" Miyu nearly spat. "You said I was married! How was I supposed to lie round that? And no, I was not about to about to go into an affair. You stole that man from me, Reiha."  
  
Reiha shrugged and took a sip of her vodka. "That is your choice, Miyu. I can't see as very successful if you limit your choice of actions. You know some men find affairs very seductive."  
  
"Faking an affair is a good way to blow your cover. One slip up and you're no more." Miyu sat down heavily on the chair opposite Reiha.  
  
"I heard you ran into a spot of trouble with... who was it? Ah, yes, Robert."  
  
Miyu narrowed her eyes. "Reiha," she said dangerously. "What do you know?"  
  
"Not much," Reiha said airily but a half smile had formed on her lips. Miyu feared the worst. She'd seen that smile on the con artist' lips before. It was a smile that told you she'd done something to anger you intentionally. "I spoke to him in a bar and soon we got chatting and eventually he told me how you had walked off after all the gifts he'd showered on you. I can see what you mean, Miyu. He is the most irritating man. However I felt sympathy for him."  
  
This was an obvious lie. "Only an ice queen like you, Reiha could find sympathy for a man like that," Miyu scowled. Reiha's eyes instantly became harder and colder.  
  
"Say what you like, Miyu!" she snapped back haughtily. "Either way I told him he wasn't the first man to be cheated on by the likes of you."  
  
"What?" Miyu gripped the table edge for it was all she could do top herself rising and screaming the words at Reiha. "So it was you who told him."  
  
"Oh no, he had already worked the most of it. I just gave him a little shove in the right direction. But I never actually said you were a con artist. But I'm sure he must have worked it out."  
  
"Reiha, this could land me in jail!" Miyu probably could have snapped the table edge off from the fury she was feeling.  
  
Reiha shrugged and stared out the window mildly as though she couldn't care less, which was probably true. "That was a nice man you were with," she said quietly.  
  
Miyu glanced up sharply. She would have said, "Leave Larva out of this," but that would have only coaxed her on into interfering. "What of it?" she said.  
  
"I saw him hug you, Miyu," Reiha smiled. Smiling didn't suit her well. "And you didn't seem too unhappy about it either. Was just walking past and you wouldn't have believed my surprise when I saw you wrapped deep in his coat. Very touching."  
  
"What are you getting at?" Miyu snapped cutting to the chase.  
  
"Not much," Reiha sighed. "Just I've never seen you let a man embrace you before. I think you're loosing your touch. You'll never get any money out of that man."  
  
"That's rich coming from you, Reiha. You haven even got a man yet." Miyu smiled, knowing she'd touched a nerve.  
  
"Is he rich?" Reiha snapped.  
  
"Yes," Miyu retaliated. "An archaeologist."  
  
"Interesting. Judging by your rate of failure I think I might reserve myself for him next once you're done. I probably won't need to wait long."  
  
"That just couldn't happen, Reiha," Miyu said surprisingly calmly. "For Larva would never fall for a cold-hearted temptress like you."  
  
Reiha nearly broke her vodka glass in anger.  
  
"Miyu, I swear you'll never succeed with that man! You're letting yourself get to close to them! Soon you'll slip up and your career will collapse around you! In fact I bet you $5000 that you'll fail!" A spark of anger illuminated in Reiha's eyes.  
  
"Reiha," Miyu sighed, rising from the table. "I have no time for your games."  
  
"You've even lost your sense of daring and wit. You're becoming a sorry excuse for a con artist!"  
  
"Reiha!" Miyu glanced about and glad that the pub was noisy so no one had overheard. "Watch your tongue!" She suddenly considered something. "You said $5000?"  
  
Reiha smiled. "Not a dollar less. It just shows how strongly I believe you'll fail." Miyu bristled. This was starting to insult her honour.  
  
"Very well. It's a bet. Name the price of how much you want out of him." Miyu stared challengingly at Reiha.  
  
"If you manage to get $1000 out of him I'll be impressed. However, to win... $2000. No less."  
  
"Deal." Miyu rose from the table. She would win this not for the money but just to see the look on Reiha's face of defeat as she brought out the money. "One other thing. Reiha, if I win you have to leave this part of Tokyo well alone."  
  
"Fair enough. However if I win you will still have to leave this Larva regardless of how you fail. Deal?"  
  
Miyu faltered. The idea of never seeing larva again was somehow painful. However, to say 'no' showed her doubts of winning. "Deal."  
  
Miyu rose and left the restaurant. She caught the bus and as she sat on the sticky seat starting out the dirty windows onto the darkened streets lit by orange streetlamps she remembered her deal with Chisato. So she was now trying to get $2000 out of Larva and trying to form a friendly relationship with him at the same time.  
  
Regardless of who heard Miyu rolled her eyes to the ceiling and said irritably, "Oh, shit!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, Hun," Chisato said cheerfully as she heard Miyu throwing herself against the door and eventually walking in. "Good day?"  
  
"No," Miyu said deadpan. "We need a new door."  
  
"I know, but we can't until we get some more cash in. So what's with the droopy features for today then?"  
  
"I just lied to Larva to answer his questions about Richard so I'm wracked with guilt. What's more he embraced me to supposedly comfort me in public and then the worst person possible saw us."  
  
"He embraced you?" Chisato looked up sharply from scraping the grime out of the cooker grills. "Looks like I'm losing the bet. Oh, and who saw you? Robert?"  
  
"Worse, Reiha."  
  
"Oh, god!" Chisato cried in aggravation. "Don't tell me the ice queen is back in town."  
  
"Yup, and she saw me and Larva... and you know what she's like."  
  
"She must've given you an earful," Chisato mumbled. She looked up to see Miyu sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. "Miyu?" She dropped the knife and sat down beside Miyu, throwing her arm around her shoulder in a comforting fashion. "You okay, honey?"  
  
"Chisato," Miyu murmured. "I've done something stupid." Chisato squeezed her arm as a prompt to continue. "I've made a bet with her."  
  
"Oh dear," Chisato sighed. "How much?"  
  
"$5000."  
  
Chisato nearly fell off the couch. "Reiha p-proposed th-that much!" she stuttered. "What do you have to do?"  
  
"Get $2000 out of Larva." Chisato groaned and leaned back on the couch. "I'm sorry," Miyu mumbled. "But you know Reiha. She was the one who told Robert about me and-"  
  
"Wait," Chisato held up a finger. "She did?"  
  
"Um... yes."  
  
"Miyu," Chisato fixed her with a stern look. "You make sure you win this bet!" Miyu stared at her in surprise. "However, because it's your own fault you dug yourself into this mess you'll have to do it whilst our bet continues." From Miyu's downtrodden look Chisato smiled. "Don't worry, we'll think of a way to beat that bitch, Reiha."  
  
It wasn't usually like Chisato to swear but as she uttered the word Miyu felt some of the weight being lifted from her shoulders.  
  
"After all," Chisato continued. "You've never failed in this yet."  
  
* * *  
  
TBW...  
  
Sorry about the huuuuuuuuge wait. I've got updating issues at the moment. Don't worry! I'll try and update more consistently in the future. I said I'll try! ^________^  
  
Thank you again for the reviews! Still room for more! HINT HINT ^________^ 


End file.
